Complain
by shessy's lil' girl
Summary: Rin was having dinner with her husband and as always she started complaining about her boss. Now, what will her husband do, so that she will forget about her boss. The next day, why does her boss fire her and what is her reaction! oneshot


Rin and Sesshomaru were having dinner quietly. The dinner was going as smoothly as any other day. Rin constantly talking about everything and Sesshomaru listening patiently. The talk was going on and on, but Sesshomaru was waiting. He was waiting for-

"Today my boss was as irritating as any other day." Rin started.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, it had finally started. Rin's complain of her boss. The dinner would not be complete without it. This was their daily routine, they'd have their dinner together and Rin would talk about anything and eveything until the topic came about her work and her boss. She had to complain about it or else she'd not sleep at night.

"I don't know why everyone in the office admire him so much. He is just an idiot." Rin continued.

"Then you are a bigger idiot to be working under him." Sesshomaru commented.

"I work there because that company needs me. It's not like I want to work there." Rin said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I was not aware that the company ran only because of you. Why not just become the CEO? Why is your boss in that position anyway?" Sesshomaru said.

"Well, he actually deserves to be the boss, I can't complain about his work. It's just him. That ice king. He treats everyone as if they're trash." Rin frowned which only made her cuter.

"Why do you complain about that? From where I see that is completely reasonable." Sesshomaru countered.

"Just because you were born with silver spoon does not give you the rights to treat others as trash." Rin replied haughtily.

"Rin, it's not about the position or status, what matters is the work they do and how they perform. If people cannot do their own job propely, then they are nothing more than trash." Sesshomaru explained.

"Yeah right, as if explaining it like that will make it okay to treat others that way." Rin countered. "I don't understand what makes people think that way. Anyway, let's leave it, I have to argue with my boss all day and I'm tired, I don't want to start arguing with my husband."

"Hn."

"Anyway that boss of mine is an idiot. And see I was almost about to argue with my husband because of him." Rin said.

"Do you think that your boss has any control in our lives?" Sesshomaru asked. "Your boss is never going to come between us."

"Ofcourse, that idiot of a boss." Rin complained.

"Aren't you being a bit too harsh on your boss? Maybe he's just doing his work." Sesshomaru defended.

"Don't bring up your CEO brain here. Are you worried that your other employees think the same way about you?" Rin teased.

"Rin, the image you have of me is totally different from the employees of mine." Sesshomaru said.

"What type of image does your employees have then?" Rin asked teasingly.

"You should know. The same type of image you had of me when we were in high school." Sesshomaru answered, a light smile tugging on his lips.

"What- what are you saying? What kind of image is that?" Rin said shyly and blushed a little.

"Seeing that blush of yours, I wonder." Sesshomaru playfully said.

"Wh-what?" Rin now blushed from head to toe.

"Even after being together for so long and getting married, you still get embarrased because of such things. You never change." Sesshomaru said.

"But you sure did." Rin said trying to regain her composure. "Atleast infront of me. Who would have ever thought that the ice prince could smile like this."

"And whose fault is it?"

"I wish that boss of mine would smile like this atleast one time." Rin wished.

"Why does your boss come in between our conversation everytime?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"Well, I have to endure him all day. It's not easy to just brush him off my mind so easily." Rin answered.

"I feel like your boss is coming in between us." Sesshomaru complained. "Quit your job tomorrow so that you stay with me."

"My dear husband, I would do that, but what about when you are busy in your office? I need to do some work so that I don't get mad missing you." Rin whined.

"You can come with me to the office, as my wife." Sesshomaru offered.

"No way, that will be awkward." Rin declined.

"Do you like your boss more than your husband?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Noway, that is so not possible." Rin denied hurriedly.

"Why am I not convinced?" Sesshomaru countered.

"I don't know." Rin answered and suddenly sucked in her breath. "How can you not trust me? Do you think I will like that idiot of a boss who always tortures me and is an ice king who never smiles more than this handsome husband of mine who cares for me so much and has the most beautiful smile that can melt me?"

"Then quit your job." Sesshomaru said.

"What? NO. Why do you want me to quit my job so much?" Rin asked.

"Because, I don't like it when you work. You forget about me and you act like you don't know me. You don't receive my call and you ignore me. You just concentrate on your boss. What about your lonely husband? I hate it." Sesshomaru whined.

"Aww, Sesshomaru-sama is whining. How cute." Rin said laughing. "But Sesshomaru, you know how it is. That's work. Even you know not to mix your personal life with work."

"But, you always talk about your boss when we're having dinner. This is personal time." Sesshomaru added and Rin cleared the table and Sesshomaru helped her.

"Hm, well I have to complain about him to someone. I can't complain about it with my co-workers, since they all admire him as if he's a god. And if I don't complain about him, my frustration will turn into anger and it will get me and I might say something to my boss which I may regret later. And anyway, you're the only one who understands me and listen to what I have to say." Rin said in one breath.

"That's why just quit your job, forget about your boss and the frustration and just stay with your husband all day and night." Sesshomaru offered.

"But, I like working there and anyways I'm already used to my boss." Rin replied.

"Already used to your boss? Rin, your husband feels jealous. Your husband doesn't like it when he doesn't get all your attention." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, what are you saying? I mean aren't you my b-" Rin was not able to finish her sentence as her lips met with Sesshomaru's.

"Rin, enough of your talk about your boss." Sesshomaru said pulling back.

"But I-" Rin was again interrupted by the kiss.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll make sure you forget about that boss of yours and just think about your husband all night so that tomorrow even when you see your boss, you think about me and the things we will do now." Sesshomaru said nibbing at her neck and Rin blushed from head to toe. Sesshomaru carried Rin bridal style, still nibbing at her neck and removing her dress with one hand and started climbing the stairs to their room.

.

The next day, Rin's skin was glowing and a huge smile was plastered on her face. She arrived at her work and as she was about to start her work there was a rush at the office like always, meaning the boss had arrived. Rin ignored it as always. Her boss passed by her and she could feel his eyes boring into her, but she ignored him. She smiled inwardly.

"Rin, the boss always looks at you. Aren't you lucky?" One of her co-worker commented.

"Why do you say that?" Rin asked.

"Well, isn't he so handsome, not only that he has this perfect grace and also he is the heir to this company. Also his face which is always emotionless and mysterious. Isn't he the perfect being to walk this earth? " Her co-worker sighed.

Rin remembered the night before and the sweet love making, and her husband's perfect feature, his handsome face and his smile.

"Not really. I know someone who's more handsome and way better that this emotionless boss. He is way better than him just because of that little smile of his which can melt me everytime." Rin said dreamily.

"I can't believe that there's a perfect being other than our boss."

"That's because you've only met with our boss, not my husband." Rin said and got back to her work.

After a minute, Rin was called to her boss's office, as always. She went in with a cup of green tea. As soon as she entered, her boss frowned his eyebrows and cringed his nose. Rin smiled internally.

"Green tea?"

"Yes."

"Rin, you know I hate green tea. I want coffee."

"Your nose is very sensitive right now, the coffee's smell will be too harsh on you. Anyway for today's first meeting, the plan, the marketing team had presented before which you approved of was a success, also they want to improve some of the aspects... and Mr. Nakamura has asked if you'd join his family over dinner. This will be a great opportunity for you to get the deal for the company's project." Rin said.

"Hn. Decline the invitation from Mr. Nakamura."

"But sir-"

"Rin, do as I've told you. You know better than to have any appointment after 8. That's the time I have dinner with my lovely wife."

"Yes sir. I apologize. I will take care of it right away." Rin said turning to head back.

"Rin, it's time you quit your job and just be with your husband."

"What?"

"It's really bothersome being your boss when you act like this. I want my cute little wife."

"Sesshomaru, we're at office right now, behave yourself." Rin said as Sesshomaru closed the distance between them.

"Rin I kept up with this secret of yours. But I really dislike being your boss whom you ignore so much." Sesshomaru said taking Rin in her arms.

"Sesshomaru, let go. Stop acting like a little spoiled child. I have works to attend to. If someone sees us-"

"I'm only hugging my wife."

"Sesshomaru, this is not our house. Here we are an employer and employee."

"Then, I fire you."

"What?"

"Yes, I'm your employer and I fire you. Also I will make sure you never get any job anywhere, so you just stay my wife. I hate it when work comes between us. I don't want to be your employer, I just want to be your husband."

"Sesshomaru, stop acting like a child."

"No whatever you say, I will still fire you. You act like you don't know me. And the worst is you ignore me."

"Sesshomaru, let's continue this at home. You have meeting in next 15 minutes." Rin said trying to get out of Sesshomaru's arm.

"I told you I don't want work to come between us." Sesshomaru said hugging her tighter.

"And I told you last night also that I have to do something to distract myself when you're working." Rin said struggling in his arms.

"What if I tell you I have a simple solution for that?" Sesshomaru said not letting her go.

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked, her eyes accusing.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but kissed her passionately. Rin felt herself melting. As he pulled back he looked straight into her eyes and said, "I want little pups."

Rin's eyes widened, "Wha- you don't mean- I mean you're not serious."

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows, "I mean what I said Rin. I want our children. And soon."

"But Sesshomaru, I- I don't know what to say." Rin stammered.

"Don't you want to have our children?" Sesshomaru asked frowning.

"No- I mean I'm happy that you thought about it, but it's so sudden I don't know what to say."

"Just say that you will quit your job and just be my wife and take care of our children." Sesshomaru said taking her into his arms again.

"Will that be okay so suddenly? We have not planned anything for our child. I don't even know how to take care of it." Rin hurriedly said.

"Rin, I don't want a child, I want children and we don't have to plan anything for our children, we will give the best of everything for them. We will learn to take care of our children together. So, just say yes."

"Ofcourse yes, but-"

"Rin that's it. You're fired."

"What?"

"Rin don't think too much. We can do this."

"But, I can't trust myself to do this."

"But, you trust me, right?" Sesshomaru asked and Rin said nothing so he continued, "Rin, just have more faith in yourself, me and us. This will bring lots of happiness to us. Let's do this together."

Rin's eyes widened and swelled with tears, "Yes." Rin answered and felt Sesshomaru's lips crashing unto hers.

After they pulled back, she saw Sesshomaru was smiling. It was brighter than any smile she'd seen before. She really loved that smile and she was happy that she was the one who brought that smile on his face. If it meant that she could see that smile, then she was willing to do anything. Just for that smile. That smile which was only for her, she would be able to share it with her children soon. Rin smiled at that thought and Sesshomaru pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
